Unexpected
by Boogie
Summary: Draco and Hermione together... Impossible? You wont think that after you read this. after all opposites attract...
1. Girls night

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing :(

**Unexpected.**

Chapter 1: Girls Night

"Now Girls, comes the ultimate question…" Hermione raised her self from the pillow and tried to look serious, of course she cracked and giggled as Lavender said "Dum dum dum duuum" To make it more 'Serious'.

"Shush!" Hermione said after the giggle fit, " Alright, are we going to watch: Mean Girls with Jonathan Bennett, Bridgett Jones Diary with Hugh Grant OR Ocean's twelve with Braaad Pitt-"

"And Matt Damon!" Ginny giggled.

"I thought it was called Ocean's Eleven?" Lavender asked puzzled.

"That is the movie before this one, it was all sold out when I got to the movie store, sorry girls" Hermione said.

"As long as Brad Pitt-"

"And Matt Damon" Ginny interrupted.

"-Is in the movie" Parvati continued, "I don't care"

"Ocean's Twelve it is" Hermione said and pressed on play, she had anticipated that they would go for Ocean's Eleven so she had taken the liberty of putting it in before the girls even came to her house.

"He is so dreamy" Lavender practically drawled when the first scene with Brad Pitt came.

The four girls were at Hermione's place holding a Pajamas Party to celebrate the last night of Holidays before they had to go to Hogwarts the next morning.

"I love Matt Damon!" Ginny said as Matt Damon came on the screen.

"More then Seamus Finnigan?" Hermione asked.

"Mhm" Ginny just said her gaze plastered on the television.

At the end, Hermione was the only one of them who understood what was happening, the three other girls were just following their 'idol' and laughing hysterically each time they said something funny. It was like they were on their first date or something.

"So, who do you think is the hottest guy on Hogwarts?" Lavender asked after the movie (and some serious pillow fighting)

"Draco Malfoy" Parvati said instantly  
"Matt Damon" Ginny said at the same time clearly not present.

"Matt Damon doesn't goes to Hogwarts" Hermione said.  
"God I wish he did" Ginny said.

"You have to pick one from our school" Lavender said.  
"Alright I suppose it would be Blai… uhm Harry" Ginny tried to cover up.

"Blai? As in Blaise Zabini?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Ginny blushed a deep shade of red and threw a pillow after Hermione "So? He's hot!"

"Ginny's gotta crush, Ginny's gotta crush" Hermione sang giggling.

"What about you Mione? Who do you think is the hottest guy on campus?" Ginny asked.

"uhm, how would I know? My nose is always buried in a book!" Hermione said,

"That is what we are going to change my friend" Lavender said giving her an evil look.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to change you from a bookworm to a hot sexy mama!" Parvati said.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ginny squealed.

"You can't, you don't have that much time." Hermione desperately tried to save her self.

"Which is why we are going to wake you up at 5 am!" Lavender said, "So you better get some sleep!"

"Oh no…" Hermione said.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Just got the idea with a "Girl Night" and had to write it down!  
Please Review! 


	2. Platform 9 34

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing- except the plot.

Unexpected

Chapter 2: Platform 9 ¾

Next Morning at 10 Am.

"Done!" Parvati said looking satisfied, "You look fantastic 'Mione!"

"I feel like a total doll" Hermione said and looked at her self in the mirror, "But I've gotta admit, I look great"

"Exactly" Ginny said, "Even Malfoy is going to be drooling worse then Neville when he sees you!"

"Ugh, who said that I wanted Malfoy drooling after me?" Hermione asked disgusted, and who could blame her? Draco Malfoy had only been a pain ever since she first met him. He was the only one who dared call her Mudblood right to her face.

"Come on you can't deny that he looks hot!" Lavender said with a little giggle.

"Yes I can" Hermione said, "Besides, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover"

"When did we start talking about books?" Parvati asked puzzled, though she was a nice girls she could be pretty dumb.

"Let's just go get some breakfast," Hermione said tiredly, the three other girls followed Hermione down to the kitchen.

Half an hour later:

"Hurry up! We have less then 30 minutes to get there!" Hermione yelled close to panic, as Ginny was brushing her hair once again, Parvati was tying her shoes (and that took a long time) and Lavender was putting the final touch to her makeup.

Finally they rushed out the door and out to the car, Hermione's mother was driving them to the station. Mrs. Granger turned on the radio and tuned it to her favorite station, which only played lame old country music.

"Mom!" Hermione whined, "Can't we listen to something else?"

"No. My car not yours" Mrs. Granger said and grinned at her daughter.

Finally they reach the station, the girls almost fled out of the car.

"Have a good year honey!" Mrs. Granger yelled before driving away.

"She is so embarrassing" Hermione mumbled and followed the others who were on their way to the brick between the 10th and 9th platform.

Hermione was the last to go through.

'Where are they?' She thought when she couldn't see the girls,

"Hermione! Over here!" Hermione saw Lavender in one of the compartments waving like a maniac to her.

"I'm coming!" Hermione grinned and hurried into the train.

Quickly she found the compartment and joined her friends.

"Harry, Ron!" She exclaims when she sees the two sitting inside the compartment.

"Hermione!" They both say and hug their friend,

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, "You look great!"

"The girls over there decided to give me a makeover" 'Mione said a nodded her head towards the girls.

"Good job" Ron said and sat down again.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Parvati asked puzzled like always.

"Didn't I tell you?" Hermione asked receiving puzzled and confused looks from everyone, "I'm head girl! I have to go to the Head compartment"

"That's great!" Harry said with a huge grin

"Yeah why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked a bit hurt.

"I was traveling through Europe the most of the holidays and just didn't have time," she answered, "I'm sorry"

"No problem" Ron said.

The train started to move.

"I've gotta go" Hermione said, "See you at the feast."

She left and walked up to the end of the train to the compartment door with the sign "Head's compartment" on it and went in-

"MALFOY!"

* * *

A/N: I know, it was pretty empty this chapter. I swear I'll do my best to make them more "full"

Review and tell me what you think ;)

Boogie


	3. Home sweet home

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing :'(

**Unexpected **

_Chapter 2: Home sweet home._

"Your Headboy?" she asked shocked.

"Of course, I'm not all body you know" Malfoy with his trademark smirk.

Hermione didn't listen to him though,

'_Him Headboy!_' She thoughtand closed her eyes, '_what was Dumbledore thinking? Oh my year is ruined! Okay 'Mione deal with it! Breath in…_'

She took a deep breath and tried to get her thoughts under control.

A little shake of her head did it and she felt like ready to face Malfoy again and opened her eyes. Collected she walked over the couch and sat down.

Malfoy went back to his book with a small smirk.

The ride went quietly, not one word was spoken.

Finally they reached the Hogsmead Station and switched from the train to a carriage that would lead them the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

When they reached the Great Hall Hermione joined her friends at the Gryffindor table relieved to be free from Ferret Boy.

"So Malfoy is Headboy?" Harry asked with sympathy in his voice.

"Jup, I can't believe that Dumbledore made him Headboy!" Hermione said feeling a headache coming.

'Pling pling pling' was heard when McGonagal tapped on her wine glass as a signal to everyone that Dumbledore was going to start his usual speech.

"Dear students, I would like to announce our new Head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" Dumbledore started and the whole hall clapped, Hermione felt herself blush.

"The forest is a-" Dumbledore started again but Hermione had cut him out of her thoughts. She was debating with her self.

'_He looks cute!_' She thought when she glanced at him, '_I mean, uh, this bread looks very attractive_' the meal had started and Hermione hurried to burry her plate with all the good food, not that she was starving she just had to keep her mind away from the forbidden area: Draco Malfoy.

"Excuse me, Dumbledore needs to see you and the Headboy after the feast to discus the privilege of being Heads" Prof. McGonagal said shortly and walked away again.

'_She must be in a bad mood or something_' Hermione thought looking after her teacher who was rushing back to the teacher's table.

"It can't be that bad," Lavender said after a while, "Spending a dorm with Malfoy I mean"

Hermione spit out the juice she had been drinking.

"What!" She screamed, achieving the attention of almost every one in the hall.

"I will not be sharing a dorm with that… Ferret boy!" She said disgusted in a quieter tone.

"aw it can't be that bad" Ginny joined the conversation, "He's hot"

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover" Hermione said.

"How is it that every time we talk about Malfoy we end up talking about books?" Parvati asked not getting the meaning of the words.

"I have to go talk with Dumbledore, see you tomorrow" Hermione said and rose up from her seat and left the hall.

It wasn't before she reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office that she discovered that she didn't know the password.

"Okay, password hm" Hermione said out loud, "Twix? Chocolate?"

The gargoyle didn't move,

"Twinkies" A voice said behind her and the gargoyle moved aside.

"Malfoy you scared the living daylights out of me!" Hermione said and gave him a glare.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me for telling the password?" Malfoy asked with yet another smirk.

Instead of answering him she walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

'_Mudbloods…_' Malfoy thought before following her up the stairs.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! Review please!**

Boogie


End file.
